Interlude in the pool
by tabula rasa2
Summary: Fun in the pool - just some more or less harmless Harry/Ginny fluff. My first story, btw, so please be nice! ;)


Interlude in the pool

by tabula rasa 

AN: this was inspired by DeeDeeINFJ's "Finding Lily" over at sugarquill.net. 

If you haven't read it yet - do so now! It's absolutely lovely. :) 

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the wonderful creation of JKR. 

They're not mine and never will be. heavy sigh No money is being made 

and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Oh, and the swimming pool I'm referring to here is the Granger's pool and is 

entirely owned by DeeDeeINFJ, who I hope doesn't mind my borrowing it. :) 

They are in the pool again, mercilessly splashing each other with water 

and trying to dunk the other. They're having a wonderful time, full of laughter 

and carelessness. Ginny is just as relentless as her brothers, and Harry is having 

a hard time fighting back, but in the end he is victorious. She's trapped in his 

arms, gasping for air, laughing freely and shouting: "Alright, you've won, 

I give up!" 

Suddenly Harry notices just how close they are (she's in his arms, after all), and 

how very much he likes the feeling of her being pressed up against him. It's very 

nice to have her so close. Being with her is very nice. She is very nice - no, more 

than nice. She's beautiful and radiant and sweet and wonderful - and the way she's 

gazing up at him now, with mirth in her shining brown eyes, and those cute dimples 

in her cheeks while she's smiling broadly at him - it makes him feel all fluttery inside. 

He simply can't stop himself from lowering his face to hers, and tentatively pressing 

his mouth to her mouth, tasting that smile and those full lips of hers. It's only a short 

little nip, the briefest touch, really. But it's enough to send electric shocks through his 

body and make his lips tingle. 

She doesn't seem to mind this action, and he really wants to kiss her again, so he does 

exactly that, only a little bit longer this time. They separate again, looking at each other 

breathlessly, and this time, it's Ginny who draws him back into a kiss. They completely 

forget about their surroundings - all that counts is the contact of their lips and the way 

they are pressed up against each other. He vaguely registers Ginny's arms going around 

his neck, her hands sinking into the hopeless mess that is his hair. His arms go around her 

waist, his hands spreading on her back, drawing small circles on her skin and pulling her 

ever closer. They finally have to break apart to catch their breath, trembling, still holding 

on to each other, making the water ripple gently around them. 

Ginny is the first to regain her voice. "Wow." 

Harry lets out a laugh. "Yeah, you could say that." 

They both laugh breathlessly, then they somber up, gazing at each other in wonder, delight 

and unsure curiosity. 

"What happens now?" Ginny ventures softly. 

Harry gazes back at her. "I don't know. But I know that I liked what's happened just now." 

She smiles at that, her gaze automatically drawn to his lips. "Me too." 

Harry's heart is thudding like mad in his chest. "So... d'you think we could... do that again?" 

He's embarrassed at how his voice cracks at that question, but soon forgets his embarrassment 

when Ginny drifts closer. "Well..." she breathes, her hands moving over his shoulders, her face 

impossibly near to his, her gaze fixed on his lips again. Harry can feel himself gulp, his own gaze 

torn between her bottomless, shining eyes and her full, quite kissable lips. "I reckon you'll have 

to catch me, first." she grins at him devilishly. He has just one moment to process this sudden 

turn of events before she pushes him under water again, then swiftly disappears out of his 

reach, laughing impishly. As soon as he has regained his breath again, he goes after her. 

"Oh, just you wait, Ms. Weasley - you're gonna pay for that!" 

They break out into a ferocious waterfight again, full of squeals, laughter and only interrupted 

for stolen kisses, and Harry decides that it's a beautiful day to be alive. 

End 

So... like it? Hate it? Let me know! :)


End file.
